left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Center
Dead Center is the first campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. According to the game's developers, the campaign takes place in Savannah, Georgia, a city that has not yet been hit by the Infection. The Survivors' path will lead them through a shopping mall at some point, and the escape vehicle used will be a Plymouth Superbird racecar. Footage of Dead Center is at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQPnZYGHh6o starting at 5:35. The campaign starts on top of a hotel converted into a evacuation center, recently swarmed by the infected. The Survivors witness the helicopters moving to a different location, and decide to follow them through the city. Trivia *The campaign poster is the only Left 4 Dead 2 poster that features close combat weapons in it. *Dead Center is the third daylight campaign in game to be unveiled, though chronologically, it is the first daylight campaign. *The scene with the stairs and the helicopters from the Zombie Survival Guide trailer belong to this campaign, as well as the elevator scene. *This campaign also has several unique lines for the round-menu (such as "Look" when a survivor is highlighted). *In the campaign poster, Coach has a Machete, while Ellis has a Chainsaw, Nick has an Axe, while Rochelle holding both a Katana and Chainsaw, dual-wielding melee weapons, which is not possible in-game. *In the campaign poster, Ellis' left arm is not fully drawn. But, still, some may think that his left hand is behind Nick or in his pocket/hip, making it possible for Ellis' arm to appear as though it does not exist further than the sleeve. *The tagline is a reference to the constant price-cuts employed by major chain stores to attract customers. **Like Dark Carnival, the tagline had been suggested on internet forums several times before reveal. *This campaign might be in reference to the survival horror video game Dead Rising or the movie Dawn of the Dead, both of which take place in a shopping mall. *This campaign precedes the Dark Carnival campaign, as in the beginning of Dark Carnival, the Survivors are heard talking about their escape from the mall, indicating that it took place immediately prior. The completion achievement for this campaign, also goes first in the achievement list, followed by Dark Carnival, Swamp Fever, Hard Rain and The Parish. *Like every other campaign poster, Nick is placed next to Rochelle. *Although this campaign takes place in Savannah, the city has no three story malls. * The Hazmat Infected appear in this campaign. They do not appear in The Parish. *If you look at the poster very carefully, you can see that there are a lot of mannequins laying in front, around, and standing behind the Surivors. They seem to have large cuts and missing parts, such as arms and legs. *Dead Center's music. *It is suggested that Ellis drives the finale race car to escape. * The mall the survivors have to proceed through is called "Liberty Mall". **"Liberty Mall" is a real life location. However, it isn't in Savannah. *In one of the Dead Center screenshots, an acronym on a CEDA truck reveals the word DEAD (Disease Emergency Assessment Dispatch), which is ironic because CEDA is trying to save people from infection. *Dead Center is the second campaign revealed to have 4 chapters, after Swamp Fever. * This campaign starts with only melee weapons. Tier 1 weapons are not found until slightly farther on in the campaign. * Since the survivors have never seen any special infected before, they come up with their own names in this campaign. Ellis calls Boomers "Pukers", Nick calls Chargers "One-Arms", Rochelle calls Hunters "Hoodies", etc. *It is known that all four survivors have met up here, this being the first campaign. *When you first enter the mall, there are mannequins dotted around the levels; when shot, limbs fly off. When you don't have your flashlight on them, they can easily look like Common Infected. External Links * Dead Center Screenshots. * Dead Center Gameplay #1 ** Dead Center Gameplay #2 ** Dead Center Gameplay #3 ** Dead Center Gameplay #4 ** Dead Center Gameplay #5 Category:Left 4 Dead 2